Currently, injector driver systems are commonly used for fuel injection control in engine applications. The injector driver system typically includes logic means operable to apply a number of pulse width modulated (pwm) input voltage signals having predetermined analog command to an injector driver circuit. Based upon each of the command signals, the injector driver circuit delivers a current to the corresponding fuel injectors of the engine, which current is proportional to the duty cycle of the pwm signal. Due to variations in components used to build injector driver systems, some difference or error between the current actually delivered for a given command signal and the current expected to be delivered for the given command signal generally exists.
Previously, the necessary command signal was determined based upon expected driver performance assuming nominal or ideal component values and performance. The expected driver current was compared to the actual current delivered during operation. If inaccuracies were found the injector driver system would be either reworked with additional components or higher precision and accordingly higher cost components, or the system would be scrapped. Both of these alternatives greatly increase manufacturing costs for such injector driver systems.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.